Rescuing You
by xXxIntoTheDarknessxXx
Summary: She needs to know he's still there. He needs to know she can still trust him. Will drama force Craig and Ellie back into what they're fearing? Back into the people, no addicts, addicts of pain, that each of them used to be? Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi, I wrote this out of the blue in my head, and typed it up in the morning. If readers like it, I will consider continuing.**

**Summary:**

** He once said, 'When you need two arms to fall into, just look for me.' Now, she's hoping he'll come through.**

**He remembers he once said, 'If ever I can rescue you, you know exactly where I'll be, just look for me.' Now, he's hoping that he can.**

**A year later, will the pain & the drama surrounding Ellie Nash force her back into old habits?**

**A year later, will the promise he made drive sober Craig Manning back into old habits? **

**Trust. Fear. Determination. Love. And trying to change who you are all at the same time. The end result: drama. **

**Warning: Craig/Ellie Don't like it? Don't read it. May contain some spoilers for Degrassi Goes Hollywood movie and series 3 to 7 Ellie and Craig storylines. Self-harm, mentions of drugs, and drama, Drama, DRAMA. **

**Disclaimer: While we all wish we did, I like many other D:TNG fans, do not own the characters, or anything you may recognize from the series or movie. I will always be just a fan, nothing more, unfortunately :( **

**Enjoy:)**

Rescue You, Chapter 1.

The red-head sighed as she flipped through the glossy pages of a gossip magazine, glancing at the photos for no more than a second before flipping the page. She was waiting to for the line of check-ins to disperse before she could check in to board flight 2208 to L.A. After checking in, she sat by the isle in her seat on the plane, and soon enough falling asleep in the quiet business class section. She wasn't a snob; no way anyone could call the red-head a snob; she was far from that, she just needed the peace and quiet, possibly the chance to sleep.

Sleep. That was definitely something she could use right now. Although she looked well-rested, concealer was her partner in crime. She didn't feel tired, so, maybe she blacked out for the 8 hour flight. She soon woke to realize that her hair was a mess, her black mascara, eyeliner, and concealer were running down her face in horrible streaks, and she needed to use the bathroom and stretch her legs.

She walked down the isle to the bathroom and saw it was vacant. She walked inside, making a note to find out how long was left of the flight. She brushed her hair with the brush she kept in her handbag, ran the tap, and wet her hands, splashing her face with the cool water, then used toilet paper to wipe off the makeup. She was surprised to find she didn't look tired underneath it all.

A few minutes later, she asked a flight attendant the time. Wow. she had blacked out for 5, 6 hours. Soon enough the seatbelt light came on, as they prepared to land.

As she went through security, and collected her bags, she couldn't help but remember another time she spent at an airport. This airport. She shook that thought from her mind.

She had her currency exchanged before getting into a $35 cab ride to Craig's condo. As she walked along the pavement, she wondered if he still meant it. _It._ How articulate. As she got into the lift, she wondered if he was even there, she read in one of those magazines that he just finished a tour a week ago.

A week ago, she failed out of university, lost her job at the core. A week ago, she had booked her ticket for flight 2208 to L.A.

As she walked along the corridor, and stood at the door to his condo, she stood her bags at her feet. She took a moment to breath, and knocked. Three times, wondering if he'll even be there.

The door swung open.

'Ellie?'

'Craig.'

He hugged her to his body, his hands circling around her waist, and resting on her lower back. He pulled away when he felt he tears dripping onto his shirt.

'Hey, what's wrong, El?'

'Nothing, right now, this second. I'm happy to see you.'

'Come in, sit down.'

They dragged her bag in, and stood it by the glass coffee table, Ellie ditching her handbag on top of it.

'Can I get you a drink, something to eat?'

She shook her head no.

He went to get a glass pitcher half filled with ice, and topped up with water, and a couple of glasses. He sat them on the table, and poured them each a glass.

'Drink this. You'll feel a lot better' She sipped the water for a minute, took a deep breath and begun.

'You once told me, 'When you need two arms to fall into, you know exactly where I'll be, just look for me', and, I could really use those two arms.'

'Why, what's, what's happened?' the red-head just broke down in his arms and he rubbed circles on her back and just let her cry it all out. He figured she would tell him when she was ready.

When the red-head fell asleep, he carried her to his bed, and put her under the covers, tucked her in, and kissed her on the forehead. She needed to sleep. In the morning she could decide whether or not to tell him what was wrong.

***

**Author's note: again, I know, but I just wanted to say that when I wrote it in my head, it was a bit different then what you see here. There had to be some changes to prevent the story from losing what made it Degrassi. Review if you like, I would love to know readers' thoughts. Type what you really think. **

**Bye for now,**

**Into Darkness.**

**P.S, let's just call me that for short. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I had a hard time thinking about the way I was going to write this chpt. So, I cut it off halfway, because I needed to get something out early so I could have 9 days to write the next chapter. This writing business is harder than I thought.**

**Enjoy:)  
**

She felt someone move her, and tuck her into bed. She felt someone tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and kiss her on the forehead. Then she lay in a light, restless sleep, tossing and turning for a few hours, before getting up to splash her face and get a glass of water. She sat up, blinked, looked around the room, remembered she was at Craig's, in L.A. before padding quietly into the bathroom to splash her face with cool water.

Then she walked into the living room to go through to the kitchen, and saw that craig was silently strumming chords on his guitar. He looked up. 'Hey Ellie.'

'Hey, Craig. You mind if I get a glass of water?'

'Yeah, sure. Go for it. Cupboard next to the sink.'

She walked across the living room into the kitchen, grabbed two glasses and a pitcher filled with iced water from the fridge.

'Ice?' Craig asked when she put to glasses and the pitcher on the table.

'It's still warm here. L.A's hot, even though it's winter.'

Craig had to laugh.

'What time is it anyway?'

'Just past Ten o' clock. You didn't sleep long.'

'Or well.'

'You wanna talk about it? Whatever it is, it must be getting to you pretty bad, considering _you_ cried. You never cry.'

'I turned to the blade before that happened. In high school, and now.' Realization sunk in for Craig.

'Ellie, you're cutting again? Why?'

'Mom started drinking again, Dad got a lot worse, I haven't talked to Marco or Paige in six months, I've been missing you like crazy, and to top it all off, I lost my job at the core, and failed out of university. The stress-everything, got to me, so I picked up my blade. I can't believe I went back there, I just-I can't.'

'Calm down a little, and try to explain it all to me. Start with your Mom.'

She drank half a glass of the water before she started. 'When Dad got back, and he was sick, my Mom hit the bottle again. Hard. Getting drunk everyday. Four bottles of vodka a night. She got so bad, she caused herself serious liver damage. She is on medication, and back in rehab. Dad, he just got a lot worse. Really bad, really fast. In all the drama, I cut myself off from my friends, I picked up a blade, and it just got worse and worse, and I have been missing you so much since that last kiss goodbye, and I didn't know if you would even _want _me to call,' she breathed and drank the rest of her glass, 'I lost my job at the core. My staff voted me out of the editorial position, and Nina fired me, before I could quit, and a week later, I failed out of university. I haven't talked to my Mom in ages.'

'Wow. When did all this happen?'

'Mom drinking? A year ago, same as Dad coming back and being sick. Cutting myself off from friends, and cutting myself ? At the same time, around six months ago. Give or take a week or two. Missing you like crazy? The whole damn time. Not knowing if you would even still care? More of the same. Losing my position and being fired at the core? 3 weeks ago. Failing out of university? 2 weeks ago. Booking my ticket and flying down to see you? A week ago and today. The last time I talked to my Mom? A month ago.'

'I couldn't blame you if I tried.'

'I can.'

'Why? None of that is you're fault, you've had a lot going on. You could've called though. i would have helped you if I could, but I wasn't given the chance.'

'Yeah, but I know now that I could've called you, but I figured 'We'll always have L.A.' and to be honest I thought we'll only ever have L.A.'

Silence. Craig thought there was something that Ellie wasn't telling him, but he figured she would when she was ready.

'Well, goodnight, Craig. Umm, you want me to take the couch or the bed again?'

'The bed. The lounge is hard as hell to sleep on.'

'Thanks.' She replied about everything Craig had already done for her, whether or not he realized it,'Goodnight.'

'Night, El.'

She took the bed and fell into her first peaceful dreamless sleep in months.

***

**Ok, so I know it's a bit short, but like I said, I meeded more time for another chapter. **

**Next chapter will be out 11pm Sunday 24th January, or 8 am Toronto/New York time (I think I have that right).**

**Seeya then, Bye.**

**xXxIntoTheDarknessxXx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy :)**

The redhead sighed as she closed her eyes and turned over again in Craig's bed. This pattern repeat itself for another hour before she fell asleep. When she woke up, light was pouring through the light curtains on the windows as Craig came into is room to check on her.

'Morning, El.'

'Morning. It's so bright in L.A.' Ellie half whined, half complemented the Beautiful busy place. He sat down on the edge of the bed. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she looked up at him.

'Sleep well?'

'Sort of. I need to tell you something about what I said last night...but I don't want to say it.'

'Why, what is it?' Craig asked, concerned.

'I don't want to say it because, ever since it happened, I've been scared the exact same thing will happen to me. Or, more likely, I'LL happen, to me, I'll do it, to myself...' she rambled on.

'Ellie, you're rambling. Just try to calm down, and tell me what it is that your so scared of-'

'KILLING myself, okay? I lied to you last night. When I told you my dad got worse. A lot worse. He didn't get a lot worse.' She swallowed back the tears. A very confused Craig let Ellie continue, knowing if she stopped she probably wouldn't ever tell him what was wrong. 'He got a lot worse; and killed himself. I found him, hanging. By a leather belt. 6 and a half months ago.'

Standing up and walking to the other side of the bed, craig climbed in under the thin sheets, and held Ellie around the waist, hugging her body to his, a silent promise to never let go. Without saying a word, he's said so, so many. Before he'd even said anything, he'd started to help her heal. 'Never, be scared, to tell me what's wrong. I'll always ALWAYS be there for you, no matter what. You can always trust me. If you let me, I can help you.' He whispered in her ear, as the silent tears began to fall.

He silently worried if he could help her, or if the stress already eating away at him would send him looking for his next fix.

**Author's Note: just something short I wrote tonight as an update. I'm sorry I abandoned this for more than a month, but I was stressing and trying to write for my other fic. I might update in the next month, I might not. But my other fic I will, for sure. I'm not sure whether or not to continue this one...**


End file.
